


The Tutor

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, idk what this is, its not great i know, ive been busy/lazy, sorry to whoever sent me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey secretly dating and Mickey gets jealous about some guy talking to him at school ( can you use season 1 Ian and Mickey bcuz they were tiny and cute and cute )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

“Please,” Ian pleaded once more. “Just say it one more time before I leave.” Ian and I have only just confirmed our relationship last night. Now he won’t stop begging me to say the ‘b’ word again before he goes to school.  
“Gallagher, would ya get your 12 year old ass to school already?”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll go.” Ian pouted. “And I’m not 12, Mick, I’m almost 16.”  
“Yeah whatever. See you after you get out later.”  
“3:00 don’t be late again asshole.”  
“Okay shithead.” I retorted as he shut the wooden door behind him.

*****

It was 3:25 and no sign of Gallager. I would’ve texted him 15 minutes ago, but I’m not some needy bitch who needs to know where he is every second of the fuckin’ day. At that moment - 3:27 to be exact - the tall redhead sauntered out… with a much older looking blonde. What the fuck is this shit, I thought.  
I walked over to where they stood talking contently. “Ay, asswipe. Da fuck. You know what time it is?”  
Ian’s head turned abruptly to me, the smile vanishing replaced by a look of despair. “Mickey, hey I’m so sorry. I guess we got carried away.”  
My eyebrows shot up, and I finally acknowledged the other man and eyed him. “Got carried away doin’ what?”  
“Uh, this is Brian. He’s a senior.”   
“Hi. I was helping him with math.” the piece of shit next to Ian said. “Sorry to keep him. It’s the only day I can stay late.”  
My eyebrows must’ve been right under my hairline by now. At my sides, my fists were clenched and my blood boiled inside of me. I guess Ian noticed because the next thing he said was, “Yeah, and thanks for that, Brian. We better go.”  
Brian seemed relieved. “Oh, okay. And it was so nice to meet Ian’s brother.”  
“I’m not his brother.” I replied. Right now I had two choices, I could a) walk away before he could ask anymore questions or b) get defensive and act like a jealous bitch. “I’m his boyfriend.” Wow, that didn’t take much thinking. Ian’s eyes widened in astonishment.  
Brian’s eyes were trained on the 15 year old. “Oh, I didn’t know you already had a boyfriend, Ian”  
Ian hesitated before answering “What do you mean by that?”  
“Nothing, nothing. But maybe,” Brian scanned me with a look of disgust, “when you realize what a bum he is, you can call me.”  
That was the final straw, but as I was about to swing my fist, another collided with his jaw first. I jumped a bit in shock, then a wide grin grew on my face as I turned to Ian. He bit his lip - something he picked up from me which made him look so hot. Ian was furious, smoke practically rising from his ears, and he kicked Brian in the ribs.   
“Come on,” I said, beaming with pride. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
